hangman_with_dogsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conan Morrow (Arashi)
Arashi is the main protagonist of Hangman With Dogs as well as one of the strongest in her group. Background When her mother became impregnated with her, Rus, her father was hoping for a male child, but was given twin sisters. He became more angry than he was before, already being the king and soon to be god of hell, madness, and destruction. He began beating Arashi's mother in result of his anger towards not having a son as well as drinking himself to farther extents of madness. Arashi, at a young age, both wanting to protect her mother and sister and please her father, acted as a son in order to fulfill her father's wishes. She adopted the name Conan, her birth name being Akala, and began to live her life like a son for the sake of her family. Her father of course was more satisfied, but not happy. ''He took her willingness to do as he pleases to his advantage and began to train her to be his weapon. He does this, and teaches her many techniques such as her ability to world jump, but world jumping is the only one she remembers how to do. When she turned 9, her father went on a drunken rage, influenced by Arashi begging to learn something new, and shot Arashi, Arashi's sister, and Arashi's mother in the head, supposedly killing the three. Waking up in a hospital of an entirely different world, not entirely remembering previous events right away, Arashi had survived the bullet to the head, but paid the price of living with a new array of mental disorders from the injury. Schizophrenia (slight), bipolar disorder, depression, anxiety, and obsessive compulsive disorder. This caused her to be infuriated by minor situations and other problems she didn't have before. Being in a different world than before, unfamiliar with hybrids, she was bullied to the point of farther insanity. When she was 11, the main three of her bullies confronted her, aiming to kill her, but she overpowered and killed them instead, almost enjoying the sweet taste of revenge, but regretting it afterward almost immediately. She stands on the highest point of the village during a thunderstorm, metal chain in hand, and in attempt to commit suicide, she gets struck by lightning, but once again lives against the odds. She was gifted with the lighting bolts on her cheek, but once again paid the price with her now intense fear of thunderstorms. She left that world and started a life in the world she's in at the beginning of the story, eventually learning to control her temper and her other problems. Eventually, she come across brothers Plus, and Minus. Personality Arashi has a few different sides to her personality depending on who she's with, but she's mainly sarcastic, protective, laid-back, and moderately bossy. When she's around Sumaro, or even anyone who's nervous or injured, she tends to be more mature and mother-like. She enjoys jokes of all kinds, even the most offensive ones. She's the kind of person to play cards against humanity and absolutely wreck everyone. When she's angry, she has a tendency to hurt people or scare them immensely, becoming just like her father when her temper is lost or she's backed into a corner. Around Theo, her more competitive side shows itself, always fighting him or arguing with him any chance they can get. As well, she's much smarter and not as childish as she comes off to be, but prefers to act like a reckless idiot because it's simpler, but she enjoys math, science, video games, and reading. Appearance * She is short but appears slightly taller than she actually is because she wears black boots with heels on them to be slightly taller * She is chubby * She is muscular * She has size A breasts * Large black rimmed glasses * Her red eyes are slits * Her hair is spiked over her head and is teal, growing a muted orange at the roots from her mother who was a fox hybrid * Her hair is permanently dyed teal * Her earrings are mandatory * She tends to cover up the lightning bolts on her cheek with makeup * She doesn't always wear her glasses * She doesn't always have her tail * She has her sword the majority of the story * The outfit in her main picture is what she wears in the story for the main part, her alternative outfits consisting of a short black and white dress, a skin tight gray shirt and tan shorts with a brown belt, and her skull t-shirt over a long sleeve and jeans, her black boots remaining consistent with her attire. Quotes * ''"A world little known, a place I seek. To the place I go, may I be my own chaperone, and may the place I head not be too bleak. May my errors, not guide thee to hell, And not allow them to let me roam. As my voice, tolls like a timers bell, let this guide bring you home...~" * "I'm not a kid, I'm 14!" * "I'm not a boy ''or girl, I'm genderfluid."'' * "If I were to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, I could chose to be gay or straight depending on the gender I am that day. All the homo." Extra/Facts * Enjoys sunrises/sets * Enjoys fire (Pyromaniac) * Her favorite animals are cats * Her side goal is the find the body of her mother and sister, her only clues is them being fox hybrids and most likely dead * Her favorite flowers are orange gladioli * She dislikes feminine clothing * Dislikes the color pink * Will listen to any music but country * Lowkey nerd Category:Characters